The Red Roses (Sequel to The Red Apple)
by jayuchiha16
Summary: It has been two years since the Eclipse and Apple's world has been turned upside down. Her father is dead, Her sister is gone and she is being held captive to protect her home, only to be saved by the one person she never thought she'd see again...Griffith. Will she ever trust him? Will their love be rekindled? Will she learn of his dark secret or even so...accept it?
1. Chapter 1

The Red Roses (Sequel to the Red Apple)

Author note: Hello everybodyyyyyy! Its Jayuchiha16 back again with a new story for one of my most favorite animes. I didn't know how to really continue on the story but I got some kind of inspiration after reading the manga and now I know exactly how I want to make the sequel. I hope you all enjoy this as you enjoyed my first story .

/

Chapter one: The Queen of the doves

Apple's POV

_Darkness, all I could see in front of my face was sweet warm darkness. It was wrapped around my naked body like a sweet blanket and held me tightly as I unconsciously nuzzled into it. But suddenly there was a disturbance, for the sweet blankets of darkness soon became arms, with the feel of cold leathery scales. It startled me, yet, I could not find myself to be afraid of it, in its own odd way it was actually comforting. I closed my eyes as I laid my nude body against this leathery body, one arm stretched around my torso, holding my around my waist, while the other stroked my hair lovingly, as though I was a beautiful china doll. I knew not of what was happening to me, but I knew I loved it. The warmth, the comfort, I just wanted to laid in these arms for eternity. But then my eyes suddenly opened back up again suddenly realized, I couldn't do this for eternity, I have a kingdom to rule, as Queen of Midland it was my duty. But then I heard a warm, yet familiar, voice say to me "Be patient my dearest Apple, You will have your dream and more, just wait for me my love". I suddenly turned around and the darkness soon melted into light and behind me was not a man in leather scales, but instead Griffith. Griffith, the man who I loved, who I was engaged, who broke my heart by sleeping with my sister and became cripple. But instead of cripple, he was the way he used to be, but more…..magical and unreal. His hair was longer and wavier, his armor was white, and he held a warm and loving smile. He opened his arms to me and as though it was a magnetic pull, I felt myself walking into that embrace. I held him and suddenly he was not even wearing his armor anymore, but was nude as well, as nude as I, as nude as a newborn baby. We held each other gently as he said to me stroking my hair tenderly "I promised, I promised I would find my way back to you and we would be happy again, I will keep my word, just be patient, wait for the next full moon, and I will come to you and take you away" I looked at him and he had the same loving smile he always had. I nodded and asked "But what will happen when you take me away?" He suddenly released me but held me at arm's length by the shoulder and said in a dead serious voice "I will make all your dreams come to my love, I will find a way for you to forgive me, and if you'll have me, I wish to be your husband". Thinking to myself this was just a dream, I reached out my hand and touched his cheek and said "then you have my word, as the Queen of Midland and as a woman, if you can make me forgive you and love you again, then we can marry". He touched my cheek and smiled gently as he was suddenly being pulled away from me fading into the light. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even form sound as the light, as the darkness had, wrapped itself around my naked body, lulling me into a relaxed state as I felt my body fall into nothingness. _

I heard sweet chirping coming out from the window, the bright light of dawn shaded itself over my eyes as I winced from the sudden exposure. I moaned a small bit before opening my soft blue eyes and sitting up gently in my bed in my long white silk nightdress. I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings in confusion before realization struck me with great force; I was a captive. I looked around the beautifully decorated room and sighed with slight contempt before saying out loud "what another lovely day huh father?" I rolled back the covers and slipped into my night slippers before wrapping the white silk pashmina around myself and walking to the window looking out. There was few trees and greenery and I could see Kushian soldiers lined up in the court yard, that's right, Kushian soldiers. For those who haven't been here for the last 2 years, let me get you up to date on what has happened since my queening coordination.

A year into my reign, there was a terrible plague that was going through Midland and I did my best trying to prevent it from furthering and trying to eliminate it. I sent out many doctors to different parts of Midland to help those infected, Cleaning wards and sanitation to make sure the plague does not infect the healthy, more crop hands and builders to help out those who need extra help and everything was going smooth and steady. The plague, however, made into the castle as my father ended up catching it and sadly had his life taken from him by it. I was devastated at losing my father, but unfortunately that was not the end of my problems. When word of my father's death spread, my Kingdom was invaded by Kushan soldiers and their Emperor Ganishka. I sent Charlotte off to a safe house in a small unknown corner of Midland along with Lord Richard and awaited the Kushan army to come. My soldiers fought with courage and bravery, but were overpowered by the Kushan army and so my Kingdom fell. When the palace was invade I sat in the throne room and awaited the Emperor to come to me. When he did, I did as any queen would do, I met my fate with dignity and composure. I guess my calmness and beauty must have gotten to him, for not only did he decided to spare my life, he struck up a bargain with me, if I go with him and become his captive/royal guest in his palace, he would retreat from Midland. I knew that in reality he meant if I go with him, only he would retreat from Midland, not his army, but I made him also promise that his soldiers would leave the innocent alone and that he would leave my family, including my sister be, to that he did agree. So I gave myself up and left with him to his homeland and put into this luxurious room. It was then I learned of Emperor Ganishka's true intentions with me coming to his homeland. Since I am in his palace, none of the Midland soldiers can do anything in fear of me being killed and because the emperor learned that the only way he can truly take Midland as his own is if he became my husband. So every day since my capture he has been trying to persuade me into marriage, but I stood firm on my rejection of becoming his wife, because I knew that if I accepted, Midland would be in even worse shape than it already is if he became king.

A lot has happened since then, I would think of my sister and wonder for her safety and such, I would think of my people and their plights and mostly, more than often, I would think of Griffith, the man who won my heart, lost it and is, even now, trying to regain it. Since the night of my coordination I could do nothing but think of him, and whether or not he was really there that night or not. Oh well, it is best not to dwell on the past and rather plan on the future, such as how will I get out of this mess with the emperor. Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

I turned slightly from the window and answered gently "come in"

Entering my room was a Kushan maid, who bowed to me and said "the emperor requests your presence for breakfast your majesty, I have come to prepare you",

I sighed and gently to her "very well"

I let her led me to the washroom where I was washed in many different oils and my body was powered in a sweet smelling powder. I was dressed in a white, blue and gold dress with 5 petticoats and with gold snake patterns etched into the bottom of the dress with red slippers and my hair done in a long French braid and a diamond crown adorning my head. I stared at myself, I was a full on woman now, my hair was down to my knees right now, my blue eyes were as round and as beautiful as my mother's now, I filled out a lot especially in my chest area, I had finally became the type of beautiful woman mother wanted me to become. I let the maid led me to the main dining room with my head lead high in a silent dignity. When I entered I saw at the head of the table was the man responsible for all the suffering of my people and kingdom, Emperor Ganishka's, it took my entire will not to scoff in disgust, but I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing he bothers me.

I sat next to him quietly as he regarded me saying "Good Morning Queen Apple, this day has treated you fair I see?"

I silently placed the napkin in my lap and said "As it does every morning Your Majesty" I learned in a captive situation it is best to play politely and integrity as to not irritate the already shaking agreement we have.

I, per usual, ate my breakfast quietly only answering when he talks to me, not even bothering to make eye contact to this savage man of high girth. We sat in silence eating when I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked out the corner of my eyes and saw the Emperor Ganishka was staring at me.

I paused eating for a moment my soup and said to the curious emperor "Is there something bothering you Your Majesty?"

He sighed and said "Yes, you are bothering me Queen Apple, you sit there drinking your soup as though everything is fine, yet your country has crumbled and you have been taken hostage in my palace. What is it that you happen to be thinking?"

I looked down at my reflection in my soup, then sighed as I put down my soup spoon, looked him straight in the eye and said "If you really wish to know what I am thinking, then I will tell you Your Majesty. I think every day of my homeland, my people who are suffering because of your decision to invade my homeland and to take away their queen. I think of my sister who is god knows where because I wanted to protect her from getting harmed by your army. I think about how useless I happen to be to my people right now but how this deal we made is keeping my people safe from any more harm that you will try and inflict on them and my family. I also think that there will be a time when you will go back on our deal and when you do I will already be prepared for the worst case scenario. So yes I may be your captive sitting here sipping my soup quietly, but understand this, the second you betray your word all gloves will be off and I will not hesitate make you suffer so terribly the judgment of your soul in death will not matter because it will cease to exist."

With that my face expression shifted from emotionless to a fake happy as I giggled and gave him a happy smile while saying "of course you do understand this already your Majesty, as a ruler yourself if you were in the same situation I am in at this very moment then you also would be thinking the same things I am thinking right now. But don't worry, I don't plan to kill you, not yet anyway since you happen to be keeping your end of the bargain, and besides I don't engage in such nonsense and trivialities."

I looked at his slightly shocked expression and said to him gently "is there something the matter your majesty? You look pale, you should eat something and get some color back in your face"

I lifted up my spoon and then continued to eat my breakfast soup as he looked at me again, and I kept slipping him a smile or two.

After breakfast is was the usual with me, I was forced into his office, sitting in a love chair, quilting a tapestry for my room as I listened to the Emperor throw out ideas as to why we should marry.

"Would it not be easier to submit to me and become my bride? If we were to marry your people need not suffer so and this land and many more lands would become yours. You would have everything" He said to me, trying to tempt me into accepting his proposal.

I kept quilting the needle in and out of the fabric while saying to him "I apologize Your Majesty, but I stand firm in my decision, I cannot marry you simply because I know as my land suffers now it will more than likely suffer more under your rule. These people need someone who they can love not fear and I also don't approve of your ruling methods, it's too harsh and I won't subject my people to a tyrant, so once again I respectfully refuse your proposal"

I knew what was coming up next, His face showed his temperament, the veins on the side of his head was showing and he was trembling fiercely, He was about to have a temper tantrum.

He flipped over a chair, threw another at the wall beside me and then stomped up in front of me with both his hands trapping me in my spot on the love chair and said in an voice expressing a deep irritation and anger "How dare you defy me woman!? Do you know your position here!? I can have you killed in a second, I could destroy your kingdom with just a snap of my fingers and yet you still dare to defy me!?"

I stopped my quilting for a second and met his angered gaze with my own emotionless one. Another thing I picked up being a captive; no matter the situation, never show fear, never show panic and always keep calm no matter what.

I stared into his dark brown eyes with my round light blue ones and said "and what good will that do? If you kill me then my army will not hold back and the soldiers you have occupying my kingdom will be taken down forth with. The only reason your castle hasn't been targeted is because of me and you know this, if I die then you really will have a problem on your hands because with my death my sister will ascend to the throne and you have no idea where I have hidden her, so the throne of Midland will once again be out of your reach. Face the matters, you need me alive, you need me to be your wife. I know you live your life thinking that fear is the only way to survive, but it's not. To survive in this world, you need know how to work every single thing to your advantage. Yes, I understand I am your captive, but I also understand you need me, more than you would like to admit."

And with that I went back to my quilting, humming lightly as I stitched etches of the quilt. I didn't even have to look at him to feel his frustration, until it became lighter, then I heard laughing. This wasn't something he'd usually do, he would usually send me back to my room and threaten to starve me (even though he never would), but instead he is laughing? I looked up from my quilting to see him laughing heartily, almost making me want to laugh but I decided it would be best to keep my face emotionless.

Once he stopped laughing he sat down in the love couch next to my chair and said "well, if that is not a first that I have been bested by a woman. You will make an excellent wife for me, so calculative, yet sharp in the tongue while holding your own sense of dignity. Nothing like my old wife, yes you will be far superior."

He clapped his hands and twice and two guards came in and bowed their heads, he said to them "Take her Majesty to her room and guard her there"

I stood up, rather than having them touch my person to get up and followed them out of the office. But before I left I stopped and looked at the Emperor before saying "Before I forget your grace, did you have a dream a couple of nights ago, of a white hawk becoming humanity's savior?"

He looked at me before saying "My dear, such dreams are nothing but dreams and nothing more"

I looked at him gently before saying "or it could be a premonition, for I have heard word that many in this kingdom, my kingdom and in many others that they have had this dream in one simultaneous night, a worldly premonition, your reign over my people will come to an end, it has been predicted by God and will be laid out sooner than you think"

With that I left the Emperor along and followed the men to my room. The rest of the day was spent of me locked in my room while I finished my quilt. I did not have dinner with the Emperor, but instead ate in my room as usual. The day quickly turned into nighttime as I was made ready for bed. My hair was out and brushed, I was in my silk white, floor-length nightgown and white night slippers finishing my quilt in front of the open fire. As I was finishing my quilt, I thought back to the days of my innocent youth, when father was alive, when Charlotte and I were on better terms, and when Griffith was my beloved lover. Oh Griffith, I have had many thoughts about him, my dearest lover, and the man who was to take my place as King of Midland and as my darling husband. He was perfect, but then again he was human. He cheated on me with Charlotte, he became cripple, and in reality, I was still in love with him. For two years I tried to fight what I felt for the sake of my Kingdom, I even postponed my engagement to Lord Philip to sort out my feeling and the truth of the matter is I love Griffith, he is already in my heart, and my mind. Oh what I wouldn't give to be with Griffith right this very moment. As I finished my quilt, I looked at it and saw I had made the insignia of the Band of the Hawks on it. I sighed and put it in the corner with the other 12 I have made of both he band of the hawks and Griffith. Oh if only Griffith was here, this would have turned out different. But the reality of it all was that he wasn't and it was up to me to save my kingdom, me and the mysterious white hawk, who in turns reminded me of Griffith.

With that I decided to retire for the night, I slipped under the covers and looked at the paintings and quilts I made of Griffith and said softly "Good night, my love Griffith" and suddenly I found myself asleep.

That night I was awoken by a breeze in my face, it tickled my nose and lightly whispered in my face. Something was strange though, I felt as though I was being watched by something, or someone. The feeling overwhelmed me, so much I opened my eyes lightly and sat up, turning to my side rubbing my eyes from the intrusion of light….light? How can that be, I have just gone to bed but a few hours ago, the sun should not be up as of yet.

That is when I heard in the loving baritone voice "please excuse me for my intrusion, Queen Apple"

I couldn't help but turn to the window, and there, in all his glory was the man I had been pining for a year and a half, the man I dreamt of constantly, the man who I bid my heart to. I couldn't help myself, I had to say his name, and it came out in a soft and caring whisper

"Griffith"


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Roses

Chapter 2: The freeing of the dove

/

I couldn't help but stare, frozen in my place in my bed at the miraculous sight that was before me. There before was the man I loved, no longer a cripple or in a state of incapability, there in his place was beautiful man. It was my Griffith, but he seemed more unreal, more magical, and more beautiful. He was just like in my dreams, his hair was longer and wavier, and he wore a cloak of white and beautiful white armor with the insignia of hawk wings on his left shoulder.

I stared until I finally said "Oh, this must be a dream, I must be dreaming again of you, when shall you stop haunting me Griffith? I already forgave you, released you, and loved you, what else do you want from me? When will these dreams finally end for me?"

I felt tears slip down my eyes as I look at this man who looks at me with so much love and admiration in his eyes. I had to turn away as more tears came down my eyes, my hand covering my quivering lips. I continued a light sob until I felt a slight pressure on the side of the bed, I looked to see Griffith had taken a seat on the bed and opened his arms up hold me in a loving embrace. I sniffled more before crawling over to Griffith and accepting his embrace, I buried myself into his hair, which was as soft as in my dreams.

He stroked my hair and kissed the side of my head as he said "oh but this is no dream my dearest, I have come for you, just as I have promised to you. I apologize for having to leave you in the hands of the enemy, but I do not go back on my word, I have come to free my sweet little dove from captivity"

I looked at him and he looked down at me loving as he stroked my long blonde hair gently. His hand then softly started to caress my cheek, it was warm, and it felt so real. He suddenly started to pull me towards him and then we were suddenly lip locked into the softest kiss I have ever experienced. My eyes widened at first at the sudden contact, because this is usually where I would wake up, but instead, it kept happening, and that is when I realized

'This isn't a dream'

I felt myself starting to kiss him back, hungry for the lip I missed so dearly, and the embrace became even warmer for me as I thought 'He came, he came for me, I don't know how but, he's back'.

He then suddenly pulled away making me whimper from the lack of warmth. He took my hand and gently kissed it while saying "alright my love, if I am going to free you, you must do exactly as I say, I need you to hold onto the bed as tightly as you can and no matter what, do not let go, do you understand?"

I nodded in understanding while thinking 'how is holding onto the bed going to free me?' When Griffith got up I immediately held onto the bed post and said to him "Griffith, I hope you know what you are doing"

He looked back at me with an amused smile and said "oh course my dear, now hang on tight".

Suddenly the ceiling began to crash above me making me scream in fright as the bed was suddenly being hoisted up into the air. I closed my eyes screaming as we were lifted up higher and higher. After a while I peeked an eye open to see a creature carrying my bed away and behind me was an army of man and other creatures fighting the Kushan army and top of a tower was the Emperor in his creature form. I looked back as the palace of Kushan was getting smaller and smaller until I was just marveling at the view.

I looked on top of the bed to see Griffith there smiling at me, a light blush splashed on my cheeks as I turned away from him and said "Griffith, what has happened to you? What is going on around here? I am confused"

He looked at me gently saying to me "I will explain to you as soon as we get to the camp"

I looked at him and the creature carrying us and looked back down at the world below thinking 'Is this all a dream? No it can't be just a dream, I know I am awake, but if this isn't a dream then what is this? Griffith was a cripple the last time I saw him, and now he is better, he can walk, his skin has healed, it is like 3 years ago never happened, I need answers, this is too strange, but for now…..'

The cold air was making me sleepy, so I decided go back into my bed and go back to sleep, hopefully I wouldn't fall off.

/

It's been a couple of weeks since my rescue from the Kushan palace and I have gotten use to my new life here at the camp. I have become a handmaiden for the new Band of the Hawks that Griffith have created from my own army, Kushian traitors and from creatures of a different dimension as it seems. I would cook, clean and even help heal wounds for the soldiers and everyone was grateful to have me back and to have my help in the cause. I admit I wasn't really use to do remedial chores, me being royalty and all, but I did not really mind doing so as long as it was for the liberation of my homeland. But that was not all, it seems that my sister, Charlotte has also taken refuge in this camp, having fallen in love with my secretly proclaimed fiancée, Lord Richard, which nary bothered me a bit. I even did her a favor and cancelled my engagement to Lord Richard and consented to the both of them getting married. During this time I actually gotten back to better terms with my sister and such, it was certainly a happier time, especially since Griffith was doing such an amazing job taking back Midland from Emperor Ganishka.

Today I was baking with Charlotte and Anna making bread for the soldiers when I thought maybe it would be nice of me to make a cake for Griffith and I to share with each other. So I made some strawberry cake with cinnamon while conversing with the girls. They would gossip and complain about their husbands and make jokes, I loved having girlfriends to talk to, and being a queen can be lonely sometimes when you don't have anyone to talk to.

Once the cake was done, I started to remove my apron and said to the girls "well, off to see Griffith, I hope he isn't too busy"

Anna turned towards me from kneading the dough and said "of course he isn't too busy, especially for you he isn't, now run along and go see him your Majesty"

I smiled at Anna and placed the cake in a basket before straightening out my blue dress with white lace and straightened my bonnet before running off to see Griffith. I look to see Lord Griffith standing on top of the hill talking to a young girl, I looked curiously at the girl before making my way up the hill.

Half way up I shouted out "Griffith!"

It seems he heard me because he, as well as the girl and the young lad I had not recognized, turned towards me as I finally made it up the hill.

I smiled at Griffith before curtsying gently and saying to him "Hello dear Griffith, I hope you do not mind the interruption, but I have made something for you and I to share"

I held up the basket of cake smiling as he smiled back at me.

He looked to the young girl and said to her with his hand on her head "This is Queen Apple, my lady love. Apple this is Sonia, a young girl I saved from a Kushan stronghold".

I looked over at the young girl again, she was quite pretty. She had light blue eyes, blonde hair, fair skin, but there was something special about her that just made me smile.

I did a small curtsy to her as well as I said "how do you do Miss Sonia, it is a pleasure to make you acquaintance"

She looked me over once and then to my basket. She ran over to me and said "EEHH, you made sweet cakes? Let me see, Let me see! It's been so long since I have had one"

She opened my basket and took a piece of the cake before taking a bite. I sighed a bit, she is a young girl after all and I honestly don't mind sharing my cakes with whoever wants some, but I hope she leaves enough for Griffith and I to enjoy ourselves.

She quivers at the cake and says while chewing "delicious, it's such a delicious flavor and it's so warm and chewy"

She then turns to Griffith and holds out a piece saying "here Griffith, it's so sweet it will enchant your cheeks"

I arch an eyebrow at this, but pay no heed to it, I honestly just hopes that he likes it.

He took a bite of it and….he smiled, a gentle smile that made me blush all over again, He says as swallows my cake "its aroma is sweet and the flavor makes me smile, right down to my soul. I never thought I could taste something so deliciously fine on a battlefield, thank you for putting in the time and effort to make such delicious cakes for me Apple"

I blush a bit more while fiddling with the bow on my bonnet saying "it's no trouble at all Griffith, I'm happy you like them, I wanted to eat some with you while we talked, if you have the time for your Queen of course"

He chuckled a bit and said "but of course, I will always have time for my dear Queen"

The still unnamed lad walked away dragging Sonia with him, I waved to them both bye as I sat down on the grass gracefully, smoothing out my dress as Griffith followed my suit, laying his head in my lap. I took a bite out of my cake and was pleased at the flavor I got in return. I was so accustomed to this simple life now, I was happy just being with Griffith, but I knew all of this was going to end soon and soon enough I was going to have to go back to being Queen Apple of Midland.

We ate our cake in silent, enjoying each other's company before I decided to break that silence and said "What happened to you Griffith?"

He looked back up at me and I looked down on him and said again "What happened to you Griffith? You changed from the man you were three years ago. The last time I saw you, you were bandaged up pretty bad, your nerves were gone, skin missing, you had no real use of your arms or legs, your tendons were broken beyond repair. But here you are, three years later looking as good as new, better than new, you seem more….I don't know surreal than you did when I first met you Griffith, all this stuff about demons, spirits and such, I don't know what we are getting into but you do. I don't want to be in the dark about the world, I want to know what is going on in the world right now, and how is it that all this is even possible? How magic is possible? How this whole thing is even happening? Tell me Griffith, I refuse to be the blind Queen leading a blind Kingdom or just accept all this is happening without an explanation"

I was out for answers this time, Griffith cannot keep me in the dark forever and I refused to be stuff in there and quietly accept a whole lot of nothing as truth. Ever since I got here he has been side stepping telling me the truth but this time I wanted it, I need it.

He lifted his head from my lap and sighed "Are you sure you want such a truth, such truth can lead one to madness" "yet it is madness living in a world ever changing and not knowing why, tell me the truth Griffith, I deserve that much" I retorted back, not backing down from his gaze.

He sighed and said to me holding my hand "alright, but I will stop speaking the second I see sanity leave your face" "my year in captivity has already taken my sanity, but now I am so sane that not even insanity will phase me" I smiled back at him gently.

For that full day, until the sun went down. He told me about how he was offered a second chance to be reborn and gain all of the things he lost, including me, and more. He said that his rebirth into his new human body caused our world and the world of magic to collide and so his birth was responsible for the appearance of these magical creatures. He also explained that he now commands an army of human and magical creatures to take back Midland and that will serve under not only him, but myself as well, being that I am the Queen of Midland. He told me everything without a hint of lying in his eyes or words. Once he was done explaining, I had no idea how to react, it was a whole lot of information to take in at one time. So from what I understood was that magic was real, Because Griffith took a second chance at life from some magical beings and his birth resulted in magic being brought to this world.

When it all settled in, I looked at him and said "Well that makes sense, I mean you are healthier than a horse and your appearance is somewhat more…unreal and all of this…."

I looked out at the horizon at the sunset, gripping Griffith's hand, I look at my lap at my half eaten sweet cake and then at Griffith how is looking at me gently before saying "well, we know what is going on now, but now the real question remains 'where do we go from here?'"

Griffith took my hand into both of his and said to me gently "I want to marry you Apple, My love for you has not faded in the two years we have been apart if anything it has gotten stronger, and it has been you and only you. I have never made contact with your sister or any other maiden since my grievous mistake. All I want is to be yours again, I love you more than anything in this or any world, you the sun to my moon. I need you, I won't have anyone else"

I blushed lightly and said "Well what about Charlotte?"

He leaned into me and held me in his arms while saying "I made a terrible mistake with what I did, that day you confronted me about your feelings and then when you were leaving, I felt like it truly was going to be the last time I were to ever see you. But I have a second chance at life and I will not waste it making stupid mistakes like that again. Please be mine again, I only want you, my heart only beats for you."

I leaned into his embrace and looked up to him saying "how can I be sure? I will not deny my love for you, if anything it has grown immensely, but I refused to be betrayed again, I have a kingdom to think about and family I want to have, but I can only have it if it's with a man who is willing to commit to my kingdom and to his family"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but he did stand up with me in his arms. He took me by the hand and led me down into the camp. We got to the middle of the camp when he said out loud "Attention, men, women, children, please lend me your ears!" At that, everybody stopped whatever it was they were doing and turned their direct attention to Griffith as he spoke

"Everyone, as you may have known, three years ago, I made a horrible mistake, a mistake that broke up the original hawks and worst of all, made me lose the love of my life, so in order to prove to my love that I am truly sorry, in front of all these witnesses, I want you, my dearest Apple, to strike me, in front of everyone to atone for my terrible sin"

Now that caught my attention as well as the attention of everyone in the camp. I have never physically strike a person, even when they deserved it. I felt everyone's gaze on me, seeing what I would do.

Although I knew all these people on a personal level now, I had to remind myself that I am a Queen, not just any Queen, the Queen of Midland and what I do now will affect how these people will look at me after I hand up the apron and adorn my crown again. So I decided that to do the simple way out.

I look to Griffith, I step up to him while the crowd look away at bated breath on my actions. I took my hand and leaned his head to my level and then I lifted my hand in a manner that looked like I was going to strike him hard. The residence at the camp either looked away, looked on in shock or was looking in some kind of amusement. I suddenly brought it down quick only to stop a few inches from his face and give him a light tap. The residence looked relieved at my action as Griffith actually looked confused.

I looked to Griffith and caressed his cheek while saying "That Griffith is the wrath I held in these years, with each passing day my anger for what you have done continually extinguished as my love for you grew hotter and brighter. What you did right now, willing to accept physical punishment just to make me feel better will not make me any more convinced that you have truly turned over a new leaf, but it does confirm your love for me. So just this once, I will let you go off with a warning, if you hurt me again Griffith, and may all you heed witness to my promise. If you hurt me again Griffith, or do anything to hurt my kingdom, I will kill you myself"

I smile at Griffith as continually caress his cheek, he can tell by the smile I wear that I meant what I said. Three years has not changed who I am. I am Queen Apple, the ultimate monarch of Midland and will soon have my dream of an ultimate Kingdom to rule over.

I took Griffith by the hand and turned to my subjects and said "rejoice all, for I, Apple Elizabeth Cortina Maria Antoinette, Queen of Midland, hereby decree on this day, that I will not only being taking Lord Griffith as my betrothed, by I will be appointing him as supreme commander of Midland's regular army!"

With that everyone cheered in excitement and I smiled gently at their excited faces. I looked over to Griffith and said "you know, since we are to be betrothed, we must inform the other noblemen. They think I do not know, but they have abandoned their motherland in comfort of another. I must return and set things right Griffith…will you come with me?"

Griffith squeezed my hand before returning my smile saying "but of course my queen".


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Roses

Chapter 3: My Kingdom, My Rules

/

It was a couple of days after I announced my re-betrothal to everyone at the camp, and now I was on my way to not only announce it to the court but to confront the other noblemen of their wrong doings to my land while I was in captivity. I had dressed in my royal attire that day. I was dressed in a brilliant white gown with long flowing sleeves that stopped at my elbows with golden designs sewn onto it and a golden broad with the band of the hawk insignia on it with seven petticoats and white high heels. My hair was done up beautifully, I had my hair done with two braids on the side of my head going into a bun atop my head, tightly fastened using my braided hair and on top of my head was a diamond encoded crown. Lastly I had on my royal cape that was a brilliant shade of red with white fur on the outline. With the human part of the army, Griffith and I headed to the home of Lord Vandemion to confront the other noblemen. When we got there Griffith told me to hold back for a moment while he spoke with them. He, as I predicted, told them about his army being Midland's regular army and how those of foreign descent can either live by Midland law or do not interfere themselves in our war. Suddenly they, as I also predicted, started to complain telling Griffith he had no right to tell them such things and such decision are to be left up to me, but since I am still missing (they have no idea I was already saved) they have final say in Midland affairs.

I decided that this farce has gone on long enough and make my appearance. I rode up next to Griffith, head held high and back straightened thoroughly, as a regal Queen should be. They were shocked at my sudden appearance, either because they didn't expect me back so soon or because they knew I heard everything they just said. Everyone on the sidelines immediately recognized me and bowed their heads to me, and the noblemen then followed suit.

Public speaking never bothered me and this was nothing new to me, but this was different since now I had Griffith beside me so my confidence was up higher than usual. I looked at these noblemen and said as I raised my hand to them "Rise good sires, and face your queen".

They all look nervously at me, as they should be, as I continued on "I, Apple Elizabeth Corina Maria Antoinette, Queen of Midland, sole sovereign ruler over its domain, now take back all power that was split between these noblemen and restore them onto myself as sole authoritarian of Midland and its residence, supply and land"

To that the people bowed down lower to me, some even shouted "Long live the Queen"

I looked onto the noblemen with my head held high and a slight disgust in my eye for me to look upon as I went on with my speech "furthermore, I would like to make an official decree that my betrothed, Griffith of the band of the hawk, will become the supreme commander of all Midland regular armies".

To that everyone was in shock, probably because I decreed my marriage to Griffith again after what he did to me two years ago and because this decision was made without council, but I stand firm in my decision and when I stand firm on something that is the end of the matter.

I then look with a fake kindness to the nobles and say "from the bottom of my beloved and I's hearts, we plead for your assistance, by our sides in the recovery of our motherland".

To that Griffith took my hand in his and smiled gently at me as I sat up proud and regal for all to admire. Their queen was back and she was coming to take back her home.

I heard them start trying to question my decision without council and my smile turned into a frown as I say to the bickering noblemen "You talk about how I have made a hasty decision with council and such, but you have absolutely no room to speak in this matter, as you have made moves without my council and those moves themselves have cost us our motherland, and then you have the perpetual gall to try and lose yourselves in the comfort and riches of the neighboring territories instead of trying to reclaim our home, our home to which, by the way, I understand you abandoned once the Kushan army invaded. You dare to call yourselves noble after abandoning the very territories that were bestowed to you from your heritage that you so easily abandon once your own life was at stake. I risked my own life being taken as hostage to keep everyone safe and you have done nothing but bring this once proud country on the brink of extinction, I should have you all stripped of your titles for such treachery, and I probably will, but not now, you have no room to judge my decision for I am queen and my word is law, so have faith in what I do and say".

At the end of my speech, there was a silence, then a huge roar of applause with shouts of "all hail the queen", "long live Queen Apple" or even "all bow to the Midland's queen dove".

The cheering soon stopped as a mustached man in regal clothing rode forward towards me on horseback and said "I would humbly like to speak with her highness Apple and his lordship the commander of the midland army" I could only assume that this man was Lord Vandemion.

He continued on to speech to me in a baritone "such a manner of speaking from a lord would indeed be just, if only he were addressing an army from another land who treads upon his native soil. However, this war is not solely midland's. This is a battle that has continued since ancient times. It is a holy crusade between our allied nations of the holy Vatican and the Kushan over the naming of our mutual god. And so, we have transcended the framework of nations. Is there truly no greater glory than stand shoulder to shoulder, side by side as true believers under his excellency the pop, and whish for battle?"

Over on the sidelines I heard the nobles speak confidently of the loophole that was given by Lord Vandemion. I had to admit, it was a good move. The war really isn't solely our war, this war has been waged for years, we just happened to get caught in the middle of it after Father's death. This could pose a problem since we don't want to seem like heretics for opposing the pope and such, but I refuse to have this kind of fighting happening on our land that might end up damaging it more than it needs to be.

I have to admit I am at a small lost, the only way we can have them all fight for us, is with the pope's approval but the pope himself is not anywhere near here, instead his holiness is somewhere else far away. While I thought I heard one of the nobleman say "look, even her majesty is at a lost, we have won this conversation" that put a fire under my seat I will not be talked about in such a manner. Though I know not what to do in this situation, these nobleman need to learn their place.

So I harden my face and spoke to lord Vandemion in a soft yet commanding voice "that may be so but your war has brought about the near destruction of my land and as such, since this war is still on Midland ground, it will be played by Midland rule using the best that Midland has to offer with the wings of god on our side. And as for you noblemen…."

I glared over at them and they froze on the spot as I continued "This does not excuse you for abandoning your domains and the people you governed, so do expect to be thoroughly punished once this is all over, I'm still mulling over whether I should strip your titles away as punishment for abandoning your domains as your families swore they would never do to my great ancestor, the first King of Midland".

They all gasped in disbelief over what I just announced and one nobleman even said "But your highness, is that not a bit hasty to…." "No it is not, you abandon your domains, fled your homeland and let it fall to the ground. Were any of you even planning on trying to rescue me from captivity? I thought not, you have tarnished the good name of the Noblemen of Midland. This is punishable by law so do expect it" I said without even looking at them.

Though the problem with the traitorous noblemen was dealt with, the matter of the war was still there. How was I going to convince a whole foreign army to pledge allegiance to Midland?

When suddenly I heard the loud commotion on the side, drawing attention away from us to the noise. There was a long and luxurious carriage with the symbols of Christ and symbols of the holy Vatican of god, this carriage could only belong to one person. The carriage stops in between Griffith and I as well as the other nobles, I look to Griffith who looks to the carriage in calmness, the same calmness I'm feeling. The carriage then suddenly opens and out of the carriage is his holiness himself, the pope, along with Sophia and the unnamed lad dressed in the armor of the royal guard for the Vatican. I immediately dismount my horse along with Griffith, he takes my hand and we bow to his holiness with our hands intertwined, as the others soon follow suit. I kept my head bowed and said not a word until I heard a thud, I look up and see the most extraordinary of sights; his holiness the pope has completely bowed down flat on his face in front of us. This shocked everyone, including myself, I stared wide eye with a hand covering my slightly alarmed mouth as Griffith's hand held on to mine's tighter. Griffith got us off our kneed and we walked towards the fallen pope.

Once in front of the pope, who laid perfectly motionless, Griffith offered him his hand and said "Please raise your head, your holiness".

I looked amazed at the sight in front of myself 'how could Griffith be so calm about this, his holiness never bows to, he shouldn't, but why bow down to us?' I thought.

His holiness, looked back up to Griffith and I and said as he took Griffith's hand in his own "Ooh, it is truly….with one look, with one look I knew thee…"

The others from the Vatican said behind in a flurry "your excellency…! Please rise? How do you think this looks to the people?"

The pope looked towards the others of the Vatican and said "it is my supplication, is it so rare a sight from a man of the cloth? I know him, I believe that this is the first time we met but…I know of him and her majesty"

People murmured throughout the crowd, of course the pope knew me, he blessed my birth, did my christening, crowned me Queen and he was to unite me and Griffith in holy matrimony, but how did he know Griffith?

The pope rose to his feet and took Griffith's hand, as well as my hand as he said "I have been given a divine revelation. This Lord hawk of light is own divine savior, everything will be measured by this man's goodness" then he turned to me and said "And this woman, this woman of great beauty and love, she will be the holy symbol of everlasting peace, love and happiness we will soon be endowed"

This caused a great mummer among the crowds about the proclamation made by his holiness and I was for one quite speechless. I was to be the symbol of such great things that have yet to have come? I wondered if it had to do with the dream I had nights ago when I was still held hostage at the Kushian palace?

My thoughts were broken when the pope spoke again "He will appear rending the black clouds apart, with shining wings…the hawk of light and with him the beautiful dove herself will rest easy bring about new life and happiness for all to thrive and breathe"

This caused an even greater disturbance throughout the crowd.

"Hawk of light…"

"Hawk of light. That…"

"Hey I know about it"

"I heard a rumor about it"

"Something about everyone having the same dream"

"Hey I had that dream"

"Me too!"

"Oh that dream? Yeah me too!"

"That oracle….?"

All of the sudden, the people broke out into thunderous cheers and applauds. I took Griffith by his forearm holding him gently looking out to all the people. Who would have known I would play such an important role in the balance between peace and total chaos, but if what the pope said was true, than there would be no mistaking it; I will become the ultimate monarch not only in my own country of Midland, but to the rest of the world as well. I stood with my fiancé smiling gently to the crowd while trailing into deep thought.

'These people came here today, beaten and bruised and nearly ready to give up on the battle, but today…..today they rejoice and new hope has now been sown onto their hearts, hope that I want to cultivate and make bloom. Yes….I feel as if this may be destiny, fate or god's hand at work, but needless to say, I will fulfill my destiny, I will become the ultimate queen, and rule these people whom have chosen to place their faith in me with all everything I have. With Griffith at my side, I feel as if there isn't anything I cannot complish, so I will place my faith in him as he has me. Throughout the mistakes made in the past, what matters now is the future, so for the sake of the future we cannot lose'.


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Roses

Chapter 4: The war that ended all wars

/

As the men were getting ready for a final attack, I was with Griffith as he tended to his horse preparing what would be the final chapter in this battle.

I was petting the horse's head as the prepped the armor, I looked out at the kingdom to which I was held hostage for a year silently. I knew what the Emperor was capable of, I have seen it first hand when I was there but for some reason I didn't feel worried at all, if anything I was extremely confident in our victory. Suddenly a hand covers mine and I see it is Griffith's larger hand once again covering my smaller one.

He takes me gently by the hand and takes me on the other side of the horse where barely anyone can see us and says "I don't want you to be worried about me my dearest, I promise you I will come back from the battle with victory and our kingdom at hand"

I smiled gently at my love and said "of course Griffith, I am not worried about you in the least. You have never let me down on keeping a promise or delivering us from peril on the battlefield and I know you will come back with victory".

He smiled at me gently before lifting my hand up to his lips and kissing them gently saying "as you fiancé, your knight and your general, I swear my eternal loyalty to you and once we are married, I swear you will always come first, you and any children we may have together"

I blushed at his sweet proclamation, especially the part about the children. I always picture us with four…maybe five little ones and a big dog, heh. I suddenly take my hand away and take him into an embrace and say "I'll hold you to that promise my love".

To that he held me back and we stayed like that for a while before a soldier came up and said "General, we are ready for the final assault", he released each other but kept our hand interlocked as Griffith dismissed the boy to get in position.

I looked at Griffith, whom was as calm as the morning seas and said "I almost wished you didn't have to go".

He looked down at me and said "but I must my dearest, I must for all of us"

With that he escorted me back to the carriage where his holiness and my sister were. He turned me around facing him and said "during this battle, I want you to remain near the pope at all cost, stay out of danger my love, and promise me".

I giggle into my gloved hand and say "of course dear, I promise"

He smiled and lend down his head and gave me a kiss directly on the lips. I started blushing as we were kissing in front of not just the entire public, but in front of his holiness and my sister as well but I kissed him back all the same.

When we finally released each other, we slid out of our comforting embrace and I watched as he walked away towards his horse. I touched my lips gently as I walked over to the carriage and thought 'be safe my dear Griffith'.

It has been a couple of hours since Griffith and the army's departure and in that time they were able to liberate a town in Kushan control and the saved citizens were all taken here. Suddenly there was a rumble like an earthquake shaking up the ground below us. I held on to his holiness and inquired "what is happening?"

"The darkness has now peeked" the pope cryptically replied as we all started to look out the window and what we saw was something I know I will never forget for the rest of my life. Outside was the shadow of a creature of gargantuan proportions. It was large enough that its head was actually past the dark clouds that surrounded it. It was no doubt in my mind that the creature was actually Emperor Ganishka, transformed into the final stage of his transformations, even though I have never seen it before. Though my eyes met with that creature, the creature of great height and girth whom could kill me easily, I was not afraid, I felt no need, for even now I felt great confidence in Griffith and in our army to win, even in this this situation.

I stepped out of the carriage with his holiness and looked upon the fate that met us. Everyone was panicking around and such asking his holiness what to do.

The pope spoke ever so calmly "Everyone please do not be afraid but rather open your eyes and watch quietly. Every misfortune incarnated, the embodiment of darkness. However, the darkness will eventually be purified according to the hawk and dove of light. Look to your queen everyone, even in this state of darkness and hopelessness, she is calm, she is unafraid, she watches quietly, waiting for the light that she is confident that will come. Be as your queen, she is unafraid and so you should be too, as according to her majesty, the dove of light and her love, the hawk of light. Those of us here are lucky! A miracle will happen right before our eyes. No, in fact it has already begun!"

I looked to the creature that moved closer and closer, yet my nerves have yet to be shattered, it is as if the closer it gets the more confident I become in the creature's downfall. Suddenly, like a scene from the bible itself, the sky suddenly started raining down fire onto everything is saw. I felt sad for anyone who may have been in the way of the fire, but I kept my face cool and collected. But the surprises did not end there, but as though the gates of hell have opened on earth, ghastly beings and creatures started to appear before the army. I had no idea how it was I was keeping calm about this, maybe because Griffith already told me about his demon army, or because after my rescue, nothing really scared me anymore, I mean, it certainly would explain why I've been so calm up until now, because the past me two years ago would have been freaking out of that sight of these demons. But I kept getting the feeling that there was more to it than that, like this wasn't really my first time actually seeing demons, but I couldn't have seen them before, I would have remembered something like that, but after the whole incident with the whole 'Griffith Rescue' capture and I lost my memories and fell into a coma, I wasn't sure what to believe.

The crowd and soldiers started to become nervous of the monstrosities being shown to us, only the pope and I were calm and collected, but it did get me thinking 'Griffith, what are you now? To have such command over these creatures and such, it makes me want to know more than what you've told me' I thought

Suddenly inside my mind I heard a loud booming voice yell "FOOLS!"

Now that caught me off guard for a moment before I returned myself to how I originally was when I saw that the person whom spoke was that young girl, Sonia.

I listened intently as I stared off into the battle field 'Human...Demon...What's wrong with that!? They're not human, so what!? They're monsters, so what!? Now, who are the ones that are bleeding!? Who are the ones that are sacrificing their lives!? Human!? Demons!? Wrong! Wrong!' Suddenly her voice ended in my head as she started to speak with her voice "Isn't this about fighting together with Griffith!? After all…We are the band of the Hawk!"

This made me smile as I said to myself "that girl's got true spirit"

With that she charged onto the battle field attacking a monster in front of her only to be thrown off her horse, but was saved by the mysterious archer man. This sparked a flame in the others inspiring them to go out and help their monstrous brethren. It was a sight to see, it actually made me smile, to see both human and demons working together to fight for our home.

His holiness step forward when one of the priest extended his arm stopping him saying "this is dangerous! Your holiness, please stand back!"

Suddenly he took my hand and said "People…out of their fear of the unknown, will spin the same words over. Out of their fear of the unknown, will doubt the words they do not understand. Out of their fear of the unknown, they make a doctrine their creed. Out of their fear of the unknown, they reject other gods. The things people turn to in their world, are caused by the unknown. Other religions, other tongues, other tribes. But then…even that knowledge is mere child's play compared to…out of fear, humans create others…classes and ranks. Now, here, we finds everything that people have shut out. The Ultimate Unknown…but…why is it…? My chest is…no…everyone gathered here, is filled with exaltation."

I stared at the pope and then out into the battle field where Griffith was charging through the monsters, I silently prayed to God may my beloved truly return onto me safely. Suddenly my hopes are nearly dashed when I see the giant monsters feet stop on the ground in front of the armada, making me think that he crushed Griffith along with the poor souls who were with him, but instead at the last minute, Griffith was saved by the same creature who lifted me up from palace the night I was rescued. He and the creature flew up the monsters body into the black clouds away from sight. He was out of sight for a while and I felt a bit of worry until, on the top of the monster, there was a bright light showing out from the darkness. The sky that was once a deep dark black became a beautiful bright white. I let it wash over me, my essence, I felt as though I myself was transforming, transcending into something else.

Once my eyes have properly adjusted, off in the distance I see an extraordinary sight. Where the monster use to be now laid a beautiful kingdom of white. It was so magnificent and beautiful, I unconsciously let go of the pope and walked towards the ends of the cliff in front of everyone and looked upon the beauty of it, almost so it made me cry.

I suddenly hear my sister call out to me "Apple? Apple is that you?"

I look back to my sister who, as well as everyone else, was staring at me in awe. I raise a curious eyebrow at her and say "of course it's me, who else would I be dear sister?"

I tilt me head slightly to see a lock of my hair, or what I thought was my hair. I grabbed it to examine it and saw that it was white, pure bright white. I grab a handful of my hair to see it too was also white. The pope walked forward a little and said "our queen, she has become as I predicted, a beautiful symbol of our peace, love and happiness brought to us by the light of the hawk and the dove. The symbol of this new world. A beauty that descends all bounds. All hail our ethereal queen, Queen Apple"

I raise eyebrow and look down at myself to see I am not even wearing the same gown I had on only moments ago. Instead I am wearing a long pure white dress that hugged my curves and flowed down softly to the ground. It came off my shoulders and the sleeves were long to the ground and see through with a slit that went to my forearm and behind me was a white see through train cape with actual white roses sewn into them. My hair was loose and was now down to my knees and wavier than ever before and my hands was pale, in a healthy way, but it looked almost like snow.

I looked to the crowd and said "I wish for a mirror, I want to see myself". Two soldiers brought a full length mirror and I saw myself in it. My eyes were a bright ice blue but still as round and as gentle as ever, my skin was a snow color, my lips and cheeks were the color of baby romantica roses. My hair was completely white, as white as the light we just witnessed, but it still had small hints of my light blonde color within it. The crown on my head was replaced with another crown of diamonds and sapphires in the shape of doves and flowers. I couldn't believe it, I looked the same but more beautiful than I ever could have possibly imagined, I looked like a goddess or something to that notion

'I wonder if it had anything to do with that light.' I wondered as I looked myself over.

The duke besides Charlotte than said "isn't that…from the sunken depths below the earth of ancient Windham. The Legendary capital…no. even if that were so, it's much more enormous…beyond all glory and magnificent. It doesn't look man made at…"

I looked from him to the Capital, I had read about such a utopia existing in my history books but I had never thought that it may have existed.

The pope then said gathering all our attention "I wonder if…it is all the more suitable then. The new capital of the world. Truly Falconia".

The people of started to awe at the capital some more as I look beyond it smiling and slightly worried since I have yet to see my dear lord Griffith. When suddenly up in the sky, there riding on the fly creature was my dear fiancé, whom points at the capital as to say 'go to your new home' and just like that, the people, humans and demons alike, started to make their way to the utopian kingdom.

I stood upon the ledge of the cliff watching all of the people walk to their new home, I felt a wave of calm and serenity hit me. I was happy, happy that the war was finally over, happy to have a new kingdom to rule over and more so…I was happy that my dearest Griffith was alright. My dream was coming true right before my eyes, I was suddenly thrust into the dream of which I have dreamt of since I was a little girl. I was finally the Queen of the ultimate empire, I get to rule over a utopia, all the hard work, sweat, blood, tears, and secrets I had to endure and go through, all the people I stepped on to get to this point…it was all worth it.

Suddenly a gust of wind flew behind me and I heard a heavy thud, I look behind me and saw that it was Griffith dismounting the creature. He took off his helmet and I looked at him as he looked at me. I walked towards him briskly before it turned into a full run half way. He opened his arms up and welcomed me into a loving embrace.

We stayed like that for a while until I pulled apart from him, he said taking a lock of my hair "It seems the light has changed you and made you the queen fit for this new world, but still as beautiful as always"

I giggle at him and kiss his cheek, I look at him and said "The whole time you were out on the battle field I never doubted you'd pull a victory. Griffith you have my eternal gratitude for what you did, not just for the country of Midland, but for me as well"

He pulled me back into the embrace and said gently "I am grateful for your love and gratitude your majesty, I promised you once that I would give you the world, and the world you will have"

We both looked out onto the horizon to the capital with my hand in his has he holds it to his heart, it truly was a beautiful sight to behold. This was to be the capital of the world and I was to rule as I was born to by rite. But even with this miracle, even with all my dreams coming true, I have a feeling there is more to what is going on than Griffith is letting me on to. The demon army he controlled I understood as I was already told by him about his second chance. But I want to know more about that, I left him in the care of Miss Casca and Guts, what happened to them? What happened to the original band of the hawks? The original soldiers? I will find out later, but for now…I want to enjoy our victory and our new beginning in Falconia.


	5. Chapter 5

The Red Roses

Chapter 5: Life in Falconia and Rickett's return

/

It has been a few months since the final battle and I have gotten back into my usual duty as being Queen of Midland…or rather…Queen of Falconia. I was made Queen of this capital and suddenly all the nostalgia of my old life came rushing back to me all at once, the only difference was that father was no longer with me. During our time of peace and prosperity, my dearest sister married Lord Richard and both are quite happy together as I would do my regular duties as I had in Midland; attend important meetings, approve and sign documents, write down new laws and doctrines for the new capital, and most importantly tend to the people. Every day I would sit on my throne for an hour or two and listen to the people and their grievances and concerns and, unlike when I was the royal representative of the people, I would take action and try to elevate all their grievances, from housing and crops to petty differences between neighbors. But unlike back when I was in Midland, my people have taken to me as if I were some type of goddess. In the middle of the Capital they built a beautiful statue of Griffith and I and leaving flowers and such around it. Even when I am seeing to my people, before they would leave the throne room they would leave me an 'offering' as you might say. They would give me flowers, fruits, vegetables, music and even animals. I spoke to the pope about this and he said these presents they give are in no offense to God so I may take them with no worry. My life has become like that of a dream, a dream I have now finally realized with the help of my beloved Griffith. I, Apple Elizabeth Cortina Maria Antoinette, am the Queen of the Ultimate Empire and it feels oh so right…but why does something feel so wrong?

For the past couple of days I have been getting strange dreams, nightmares from my past when I was a princess have for some reason resurfaced themselves.

*dream*

_I dreamt of being in a place shrouded in darkness, but unlike my dreams back when I was hostage, the darkness was cold and extremely unpleasant. I could hear the screams of men being ripped apart, screaming for their lives and the grizzly sound of bones being crushed. I was so scared but I felt as though…as though I have already relived this before. Suddenly the darkness parted and a darker figure stood at the end. My feelings were torn, I wanted to run towards the figure with all my might, yet I felt as though I shouldn't be near it at all. When the figure turned around, all I saw were these bright glowing red eyes, they were so sharp and piercing it immobilized my whole body. The figure slowly walked towards me while I myself am planted firmly on the ground. As he stood in front of me, his clawed hands hold me gently as I start to hear the screaming again. I look behind the figure and what I saw stopped the breath in my throat and tears started to fill my eyes. I saw Guts with his arm in the jaws of gigantic creature beaten and bruised up glaring forward. I gazed my vision to what he was glaring at and saw he was actually glaring at the shadowy figure who was…raping Miss Casca. My eyes were bright and wide at the sight, the same creature who was raped Miss Casca was the same creature who is holding me at this moment. I released myself from him and I saw that instead of the leathery creature, it was my beloved Griffith. I gasped in shock while slowly backing away. _

_He walked towards me saying "isn't this what you wanted my dearest, you wanted the crown, the kingdom, everything. You said so yourself you'd do anything to get it and I did everything to give it to you" _

_I looked at him and back to the scene of him raping Miss Casca in front of Guts and said "no…no I never wanted that. Is this even real? Is it real?" _

_Suddenly his image melted into four disturbed figures. The female figure, as I am to guess is female, state "what a bother, it seems with her new powers she is starting to remember the past we erased"_

_The second larger ball shaped figure said "It does not matter whether she does remember or not. Her fate has been sealed as our blessed Queen, She chose her path and now she will walk it for eternity with our blessed King"_

_The smaller ball shaped figure chuckled loudly before saying "yes, her heart is balanced in dark and light, death and life, she is the one and no matter what she chooses, she will always chose this" _

_Finally the largest of all the figures with the distorted head proclaimed "Blessed Queen, you're ambition got you where you are now and our power will keep you there for the rest of this eternity. You wanted everything and you got exactly what you wished for. It does not matter the people who were sacrificed, the people who were collateral damage, you wished it and we granted it, just not for free as you know have realized"_

_I looked at the figures as they got bigger and I shout at them "but is this real? Did this truly happen? And what of my forgotten days? Do you know of them? Tell me what I want to know?"_

_The last figure chuckled at my outburst and stated "we cannot reveal what you have lost, but your beloved, however, can give you back the days you have lost in the past" He points over past me towards the figure that made out Griffith and said "Go to your blessed King and he will give you back what you have lost". _

*Dream end*

I screamed from my dreams with a fright grabbing the blanket over me and holding it to my chest. The guards burst into my room with swords at hand with one of the guards saying "Your highness are you alright? Is there an intruder?"

I looked around and saw it was actually morning time and light was flooding in my room for all to see. I lessened my grip on the blanket and sat it back down on my lap and turned towards the guards with a fake dazzling smile before saying "it is nothing, just a small nightmare, please do not be alarmed. Return to your stations and thank you for such a quick response. I am happy I can rest easy with such amazing guards ensuring my safety"

The guards blushed at my comment and bowed before closing the door and leaving me alone in this room. I looked over the side of me and saw my beloved was not next to me, clearly he must have went off to get ready for the funeral rite service today, and as so, I must too get ready. I pushed my dream to the back of my mind and readied myself for the service. My specially picked handmaidens came in and lead me to the bathroom where I was bathed in sweet smelling oils and had my hair detangled, combed and brushed.

For today's service I decided to wear a black cotton gown with 4 petticoats, white ruffles going down the front to my waist and long puffed out sleeves and came to my finger tips and with white designs and ruffles going through the dress . I had my hair wrapped up in a neat and elegant bun with a few random stray hairs left out on purpose. My headdress was also in all black and came with a silk vail that went down my back and fitted perfectly with my dress with its white ruffles and opal jewels with the cross dangling from my headdress and black high heels. I looked in the mirror and checked myself, I looked in the mirror and saw this beautiful goddess like woman staring back at me in content. Sometimes I would look at myself to remind myself what I now look like, since the day that Falconia was erected.

I arrived at the great mass hall with everyone else as I made my way to the people to give them comfort to about their loved ones. Today's mass was to honor those who have lost their lives in the journey to Falconia and to honor the brave soldiers who protected them. The young and the old, men, women, children were all here to honor their loved ones and to bid them a final farewell. I, being the Queen, went to all the citizens I could to give them comfort in their time of need, whispering words of comfort to lift their spirits and they were ever grateful, that not only were their loved ones to be buried here in the castle, but that their own queen would personally come to their comforting aid. All in all I understand how these people feel, I had lost father two years ago and the pain still throbs in my heart knowing I will never see his smile or hear his laugh again.

As the mass was about to begin, an usher boy came to me as I was comforting a woman and her son who had lost their father to illness and said "Your Majesty, you are needed up front so we may begin"

I nod to him and say to the woman "you and your son be strong, this is a day to celebrate your husband's great life on earth, honor his memory with your love and laughter"

The woman took both my hands in hers and says sobbing "Bless you Queen Apple, Blessed be with you"

I give her a final hug and pat the son on the head saying "you're the man of your house, protect your mother"

He gave me a tearful nod and I give him a final smile before I make my way up towards the alter where I stand on the side next to a high ranked priest on the platform where the pope and two choirboys stood.

He looked up into the mass as the choir boys sung a hymn and I closed my eyes and prayed silently as I listened to the words of the pope "sons of man, daughters of woman, are blessed, and speed to the side of our lord. Without sorrow, without regret."

And with those words spoken, Griffith and Sonia soon appear on the platform. Griffith looked as radiant as ever in his all white armor and Sonia wearing the garb of a high priestess. Suddenly Griffith closed his eyes and just like that, the spirits of the undead suddenly appear to him as they had back when we were at the forest base camp back when he first rescued me. When I first saw this I had thought Griffith might have been an angel for the sight itself was like that from a scene in the Holy Scriptures, but it's seems he is more than that….much more. My thoughts were once again pushed back as he moved his hand towards the crowd and guided the spirits towards the crowd, and the spirits then morphed into the physical beings of those we have lost, saying their final good byes to their loved ones. The sight itself, even now, was exceptionally moving, I felt light tears trickle down my cheek watching the final interaction before the spirits found peace in heaven. In my own mind I truly envied these people, to get to have one final goodbye with their loved ones before their crossing, I wished I could have had the same opportunities to do the same with my father, but I guess things just happen for a reason.

After the goodbyes were finally said, the spirits moved on to the afterlife and mass was over, I was stopped by the pope as he said "Your Majesty, we must meet and discuss some important duties your majesty, perhaps in the courtyards later"

I look at him smiling and say "very well, your holiness, I will see that both Griffith and I are present this afternoon"

He smiled gently and made his way out through the double doors. The pope truly is a sweet man, he kind of reminds me of a grandfather. I, suddenly, felt a hand go around my shoulders and I instantly knew it was Griffith.

He pulled me gently to him and asks "did you enjoy service my dearest?"

I placed my hand on top of his and looked out at the departing people and said "it was bittersweet, I am sad for these people, for that was the last time they would ever see their loved ones again. I know of that feeling all too well to lose someone you hold in your heart. First it was my mother, then Uncle Julius, cousin Adonis, Father and for a time….you"

Griffith must have sensed my distress and turned me around facing him and put four of his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up towards him as he wore a serious expression "Apple, I love you, and I will never leave you alone, not ever, after everything we have been through, everything that has happened, all that you have done for me and I you…I couldn't possibly see myself with anyone else in this world but you and you alone. I made a vow to you and I intend to keep every word of it"

This made me blush quite noticeably and shy gaze away to the interesting tile floors. He chuckles at this gesture and kisses my cheek, thus causing me to blush more.

I look away from him for a moment and say "I should go and get changed, we must meet with the pope to discuss some matters"

I gently took his hand and pulled him down slightly while raising myself up kissed him on his cheek and said "I will meet you at the courtyard my love"

And with that I quickly walked out blushing at myself for being so open with our kisses lately, though that is to be expect since we are betrothed. Come to think of it we have yet to start planning anything for our wedding, this might be something I will have to bring up before the pope before we done with business.

I went back to my room and quickly changed into a white cotton gown with 5 petticoats. It had a golden rings sewn around the waist and golden rings sewn at the bottom of the dress. The dress was off shoulder and the sleeves were down to my knees and slit all the way up to my forearm. I let my hair down in its natural waves and wore an opal headpiece with diamonds. I also decided that today I was going to go without shoes, since for some reason I didn't really feel the need to wear any today.

Later that day I met with Griffith and the Pope outside in a venue set up with tea and cakes, surprisingly (or not) Sonia was there as well as Charlotte and her husband, but I didn't really mind their company, I actually found myself warming up to the younger girl. The view was absolutely breath-taking, so many different flowers grew and thrived here it made my garden in the palace look like small weeds in a glen.

As I was preparing the tea, some beautiful butterflies started to surround me, some landing in my hair and others landing on my dress and the rest just fluttering around me like I was a fairy tale princess. But I paid the dear little ones no mind as I was too busy admiring the flowers. I looked at the flowers and said "It's wonderful…any flower can thrive here in this place. It is most pleasing to know I can plant more and more flowers here, why even the little butterflies are happily thriving from the nectar"

I poured the Pope some tea as he says "I see you are gathering the flowers of the world in this garden little by little"

I nodded happily, giggling about the idea of having every living flower in existence in my own little Garden of Eden, and gave him a cup of the tea "hoho…my…I am much obliged, your highness"

Griffith, whom was staring at me this entire time, asked me "do you wonder, my dear, why it is that these butterfly surround you so? It is almost as if you were a flower yourself"

I only shrugged for an answer, the butterflies honestly didn't bother me at all, and I actually enjoy their company as I have enjoy the company of all other living animals.

Charlotte giggled at the question Griffith asked and said "yes, I myself have always found it strange how she could attract the attention of so many different living animals and make friends with the birds and the squirrels, at one time I actually thought that you were a fairy switched with my sister from birth"

We all laughed at Charlotte's comment and it made me realize how lucky I am to have everything that I have right now, my crown, my beloved and my family.

I look to Sonia who was passed out on the table and poured her a cup of tea and said "Your duties are quite strenuous as well, aren't they Sonia?"

Sonia grumbled out while practically cuddling with the table itself "BLEEEH I'm done. I don't ever want to see another ghost"

I giggle at her little outburst as I poured myself a cup of tea. The pope smiled at the tea I provided. He looked at me in wonder as I said "it is an herbal tea, that is, we are all always so busy, so at least a short rest…"

"Chamomile, ginger, marjoram, hibiscus…it does put your mind at ease my love" Griffith stated as he sipped on the tea.

I blushed lightly as I sat down right next to Griffith and I sipped on my tea, lightly shooing away a butterfly that landed on the teacup.

Charlotte looked at Griffith in amazement and said "truly, Sir Griffith, there must be nothing beyond your ken."

Sonia on the other hand was making quite a strange face as she says to me "tastes pretty grassy to me. And yet it provides some relief. I'll have another!"

She shoves her cup in my face and I smile at her moxie saying "oh course Sonia, there is some cake too if you'll have some. But now on to business, your holiness"

The pope suddenly laughs at my eagerness to get down to business and says "in a moment my dear, this tea does seem to quiet the soul"

Charlotte looked over to pope wearing a worried expression on her face saying "your holiness, please do not overwork yourself…your health is…"

The pope simply laughed it off and took Charlotte by the hand saying "Please, these old bones have no business fearing death. If anything it would be welcomed. For that I have the Lord Falcon, The Lady Dove and the Lady Seeress to thank, for letting me bear witness to that spectacle again today. But I will not die yet. I must still place the crown upon the head of the falcon of light. Rather, I am still fated to do so"

I look up from my tea and look at his holiness with contentment. His holiness was a very noble man. Kind in his stature, wise in his years, to think he has so much faith in Griffith and I makes me want to puff out my chest with pride, but pride always comes before a downfall so no matter what I always try and keep myself humble (or so that is what father says).

But then the pope looks at me and says "However, before then, there is still the matter of the wedding ceremony"

I blushed lightly looking down at my tea seeing it was empty and Griffith take one of my hands in his for reassurance making me blush even more.

Suddenly Sonia makes another outburst disturbing the conversing saying the guard in the back wishes for a slice of cake and he scolds her for involving him. I relax more in my chair not paying attention to all the ruckus, just holding Griffith's hand in mine and inspecting the butterfly that landed on my other hand dreamily while humming the wedding march.

It's every woman's dream to get married and mines was actually happening to the man I loved. Ideas for the wedding came flowing into my head for what I wanted. I would like a large wedding with both noblemen and common men coming to see their beloved monarch get tied in holy matrimony.

All the chatter then was interrupted when a guard came at attention to Griffith and said "Sir Griffith, Sir Locus is approaching, with a visitor in tow."

I looked over to the bridge and saw Sir Locus, but the boy…he was ringing many bells in my mind. Something about him seemed strangely familiar to me, like something from my days back at the palace before Griffith and I were engaged to each other the first time. I saw that the boy moved his gaze over at me and looked completely shocked, not that should be a surprise, I mean even my own people who have seen me since birth have yet to get use to my new appearance, maybe he is the same…or maybe there is some to his gaze than just that of shock.

I watched as Griffith walked towards this boy and I watched the boy's facial expression out of interest and saw he had a look of conflict on his face, as if he did not know what he wanted to say.

I closed my eyes and felt the butterflies on my skin and hair while I try to listen into the conversation. I made out Griffith's voice as he spoke to the lad "do you still share my dream…? Did you find your answer to what you asked on the hill of swords? Rickett."

The next thing I knew I heard a smack, which made me immediately open my eyes towards the bridge and I saw the boy's hand was up and Griffith's head was turned, this boy had just slapped Griffith. I stood up from my seat, not in anger but in shock, as well as to everyone else at the table. In the boy's eyes I saw tears of anger and remorse, for what reason I know not but it must have been something to strike a heart cord.

As Sir Locus was about to approach but Griffith held up his hand and stopped them from progressing any further. I walked up to the bridge and stopped at the end while holding the rail as the boy spoke "I was ashamed. I couldn't go with everyone to Wyndham that day to rescue you…There was a debt I had to pay, for not going with my comrades to their doom."

I raised a curious eyebrow 'to their doom? I had thought that the rescue was a success. Griffith told me that after the rescue he lived with Casca for a while and the band split up and went into hiding in another country. Is he wrong? No, it couldn't be. He is of the band of hawk as was Griffith, but that just widens my questions now?' I thought as the boy continued on.

"Unlike Guts, I couldn't get angry, I couldn't shoulder that burden, but…on that hill…the one who forged those swords in remembrance of everyone that was me!"

'Are they dead? Did something happen? Does that have to do with my lost memories of that rescue?' I thought, but the more I thought of it the more my head started to hurt.

"Did you notice…? The crest of the new band of the falcon, compared to the badge of the old one…the shape of the wings is a little bit different" The boy, Rickett I do believe stated.

Griffith looked at it and said "so it is."

The boy clutched the badge as he continued on "I am led, by the white-winged Griffith. I am Rickett of the band of the falcon. The falcon of light is not my commander. Farewell"

With that he turned around and made his way to leave he stopped and looked at me again before leaving the bridge with the budge being held tightly in his grip. I slowly walked up to Griffith until I was beside him and I placed a hand on his shoulder as I watched Rickett leave.

I said not a word and he said not a word for a couple of moments before he finally said "let us go back, we still have to plan for the wedding ceremony".

I looked at him blinking and nodded my head. He kissed my hair and walked back to the table, but as he left, I caught up to Sir Locus and said to him "Sir Locus, if I may bother you for a moment for a favor"

Sir Locus gave me a small bow and said "Yes your majesty?"

I looked back to Griffith making sure he was far enough away he couldn't hear and said "That boy would was here…Rickett? Could you find him before he leaves and tell him the Queen would like to invite him for tea tomorrow in the garden"

He looked at curiously before bowing again and leaving. I always liked Sir Locus, He and I had our quiet understanding of each other, just as Sonia has with the archer man.

With that settled I made my way back to the table while lost in my own thoughts 'I don't like this, Griffith said he was with Miss Casca out of the country and was offered a way to get his health back magically and he took is and left Miss Casca after that. But then this boy shows up and says something that completely contradicts what Griffith said. He said that the Band of the Hawks all met their doom during the rescue, but I remember it going flawlessly. Did something happen? Did it cause me to lose my memories of that rescue? Is it maybe connect to the dreams I have been having lately? I need more information and that boy may hold some answers I need. I just need to talk to him.'

I returned to my seat and held Griffith's hand as we started on the preparation on our wedding, but I couldn't help my mind wondering on that ever so present question: What happened that day of the rescue?


End file.
